


[Podfic of] Ryan Ross, Poet for Hire

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Not!Fic, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: "So, this started out on Twitter when merlins_unicorn posted something about having Ryan as a poet for hire, and asking why didn't the fic exist.  lalejandra said it probably did in my head. I...may be predictable?</p>
<p>Anyway I notficced it for lalejandra on twitter, and I suppose I should try to preserve it here? So have some Ryan/Spencer/Brendon notfic!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ryan Ross, Poet for Hire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ryan Ross, Poet for hire.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331712) by [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits). 



Length: 6:31  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Ryan%20Ross,%20Poet%20for%20Hire.mp3)  



End file.
